Aphrodite
by Vanessa-Jane
Summary: Tyler's mystierious couisn,Rashel,comes to visit him.Though she comes with a terrible secret that might mean danger to a clueless Reid.
1. Rumors

**TYLER'S POV**

Woke up as usual to do my morning run around the school grounds. It had been near enough two months after my 18th birthday. Of course I was the youngest of the covenant which means I am apparently the cry baby. My run around the school grounds was usually a pleased way for me to think without hearing the annoying sound of my room mate Reid snoring or the occasional conversation with himself in his sleep about how he wishes it was him with Sarah and not Caleb.

But today my run was like fear and dread were following me. My cousin,Rashel, rang two nights before telling me that she's coming for a visit to see me. Rashel is from the most powerful-est covenant and not only that is the leader of the Dark Angels,which is what they call them selves. I've heard rumours that her covenant call her Aphrodite herself and that she was a bad-ass and everyone either wanted to be or with her. That scared me. It scared me because Reid hadn't meet her yet,neither had Pogue or Caleb. The Goddess Aphrodite had powers of mind control over her victims and Reid is already a 'Romeo' with females.

Rashel was more powerful then any covenant,alone she could call all the elements and control them while toying with some poor bloke which will most likely be Reid. I almost didn't see Sarah sitting with a book at the bike stands.

"What are you doing around the school grounds at this time?" I asked slowing down so I could talk to her.

"Oh,hey Tyler. I'm just waiting for Caleb. He told me to meet him out the front in 20 minutes but I am too excited so I decided to sit here and read until he gets here." Sarah said with a small smile. Then her face filled with concern when she looked up at me.

"What's wrong Ty? You look awful."

I tried not to cringe when she said this, but it was true. I'd probably looked as awful as I felt.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just my cousin is coming to visit me,she kinda reminds me of a cat on a hunt or a spider that lures her prey. Anyway,she's the leader of the Dark Angels which is a very powerful covenant. Rashel doesn't even need a covenant I mean she's the most powerful person alive."

It didn't bother me telling Sarah about Rashel or her covenant. Sarah already knew most of the covenant stuff because that was one of the things she found out about when she got with Caleb.

"Why do you look so worried then?" Sarah asked confused but worried at the same time.

"Oh,you might just find out why." Then I ran off to finish my morning run.

**REID'S POV**

I woke up at the sound of Tyler slamming the door. I swear he just likes to wake me up early. I looked at my mobile and decided I better get up otherwise I'll be late again to meet Tyler,Caleb and Pogue. I got up and got dressed for the day and heard a noise from Tyler's bed. He must have left his mobile behind. I picked it up thinking it was his alarm and saw that it was a call from some chick. That's odd I mean me and Tyler have been best mates for 18 years and he has never mentioned this chick Rashel before.

"Hello Tyler's phone,Reid speaking."

"Is Tyler there?" Her voice was beautifully seductive. Like nothing I've ever heard before.

"Uh,no he's not here right now. He's on his morning run, would you like me to leave him a message?"

"Yes please. Can you tell him that I'm going to be waiting for him at the park near Jacobs Road in half an hour. Thank you Reid."

Then she was gone.

Awhile later Tyler came stumbling in huffing and puffing. I's thought about telling him once he caught his breath so he could explain to me about this Rashel chick I hadn't heard about till today.

I looked at him more closely. Tyler didn't look like himself today,as if he were the perfect stranger. He looked withdrawn from energy and tired. I'd never thought I'd see the day where I was so god damn worried about him but today I was.

"Ty are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah man I'm fine. Did I leave my phone here?" I tossed him the phone just as he asked, "Did anyone ring?"

"Yeah,Yeah,some Rashel chick. She told me to tell you that she'll be at the park near Jacobs Road in half an hour."

All of a sudden I saw Tyler's face just down from being completely withdrawn and tired to stressed. He looked at me and then bolted at the door. I stared after him then rang Caleb.

"It's Reid. Is Pogue with you?"

"Yeah. Him,Sarah and Kate. What's up man?"

"Caleb we have a problem. It's Ty,he just ran out of here like a crazy person. Meet me at Nicky's."

Then I hang up.

An hour later I walked in the doors of Nicky's and walked towards our table. Caleb and everyone was there,even the most wonderfully beautiful Sarah.

"So what's this about Tyler running out like a crazy person?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah it couldn't have been as bad as the time Pogue thought he had a snake around his neck."Kate said through little giggles.

"What would have made Tyler so jumpy?"Sarah asked and took Caleb's hand. I envied him so much.

"Well he went for his usual run around the school and..."

"Yeah. He ran into me while I was waiting for you."

"Did he look differently today?" Caleb asked Sarah.

"Well he did look stressed out."

Man he looked like that when he came back to the dorm. He forgot his mobile and he asked if anyone ring. I told him that a Rashel chick rang and that's when he just bolted."

"Rashel,Rashel. Why dose that name sound familiar?" We all looked at Sarah while she sat there and thought. Suddenly,she said, "That's why. When Tyler ran into me he said he was a bit stressed about his cousin Rashel visiting. He didn't say why he was stressed but he did say is that I'll find out soon."

I just sat there confused by what Sarah said.


	2. Meeting

**TYLER'S POV**

I sat waiting for whenever Rashel decided to come. I didn't even change into clean clothes,I still had on my sweating running gear. Looking around I realised this used to be where Rashel hang out with her so-called-friends. They are her so-called-friends because when she was 13 and she developed her powers they just deserted her,left her all alone. They thought she was some kind of freak. Anyway by the time she was sixteen she became the most powerful person alive which was even worse when she turned 18 and she ascended. Rashel became unstoppable. Rashel was the opposite to me,she wanted everyone to know of her powers and how strong and beautiful she is. No one ever stood in her way,and boy if she thought you weren't worthy she would do everything in her will power to make your life hell.

"Thought I'd stood you up again did cha?" The musically beautiful voice travelled over to me.

"No I'd knew you'd come. Why did you come?" I asked. I thought it was a simple question. Her beautiful doll smile curled up to her usual smirk that reminded me of a spider that was so close to her prey.

"Well,I cant let you have all the fun,can I? Besides what kind of cousin would I be if I didn't visit every once in awhile?"

"Rash,I know you. What are you doing here?" Still with that smirk on her face she lent in and hugged me. She whispered in my ear, "Soon Ty. Very soon and you'll find out."

She then moved away and still had that smirk on her face. Rashel blew me a kiss and started walking in the direction of her God-mothers house. I stayed there then got a shock when my mobile started to ring.

"Hello Tyler speaking."

"Ty it's me Reid,where are you man?"

"I'm on my way now. I have someone I think you should meet." Then I left and started to run after Rashel.

**REID'S POV**

"He's on his way. I think he's bringing her." I said when Tyler's voice disappeared from the phone. I looked around the table and in the faces that to me looked both shocked and worried. Caleb with Sarah's hand took a drink and looked at me.

"What are you going to do if he doesn't want to tell us why he's worried about Rashel?"

"Why are you making plans Caleb,I'm sure she's nice." Sarah said.

"Yeah. Just like Kira was to you aye Sarah." Kate chimed in.

"That's right. Reid made Duke vomit that night." Pogue said with a wide grin and a little hug from Kate. Caleb didn't look pleased which slightly made me happy. Caleb always treated me like his rebellious younger brother who always got into trouble. It is true I do get into trouble but I just loved seeing in unhappy.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of it Caleb. Don't worry about it."

"Good you better" He said in his usual control voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Just then Tyler and a beautifully tall,dark browned haired chick walked in. The chick walked with that attitude walk you see most girls walk with but hers radiated control and power.

"Sarah,Kate,Reid,Caleb and Pogue, this is Rashel. Rashel's my cousin,she's in the Dark Angels covenant." Tyler didn't sound like himself.

"Aw Ty,is it really too early to tell them?" This was the beautiful voice I spook to on the phone,

"Yes, Rashel. It's way too early." The girl before me made a little huff then smiled again. She looked around the table and it looked like she was analysing everyone. Rashel's eyes went past everyone but when she reached me,her eyes lingered. Her smile was so intoxicating and her piercing blue eyes were so incredibly beautiful that there was a pull inside me that said I must have her.

"Hi,I'm Rashel Gully. Tyler hasn't told me anything about you guys until now." Rashel said this looking at the others but added very slyly looking at me, "But I'm glad I'm here. I like the view,I might just stay." She very selectively liked her lips still staring at me.

"Well, is it just me or is it getting hot in here? Ow my man." Pogue said hitting me on the arm.

"Hey Rashel,I'm Caleb this is Sarah my girlfriend and this is Pogue and his girlfriend Kate and this one over here is Reid. Of course you know Tyler."

"Of course she dose, Tyler's her cousin." Sarah said laughingly.

"Nice to meet you Rashel." Kate said taking a liking to Rashel.

"Reid is it? What a interesting name. Do you know in Greek they say that the name Reid means trouble. I seem to be trouble myself."

"Rashel can I have a talk with you outside." Tyler's voice broke through the connection that seemed to have formed between me and Rashel.

Reluctantly,Rashel left with him and I just sat there listening to the chatter that seemed to have started.


	3. Wicked Love

**TYLER'S POV**

"What the hell are you thinking!? 'I like the view',you know this power you have is going to start some serious trouble if your not careful and sooner or later they will do reach on you." I was so angry that Rashel hadn't even told me the reason she came to visit and now she feels like she wants to get to know Reid. I didn't like to speak bad about her but Rashel always brought trouble with her weather she meant it or not and she always had to be mysterious about things to.

"What's wrong Ty? Not feeling as close as we used to be. Well,that's not nice,remember what Gran said before she died? She said that no matter what,we had to stick together. Now,you wouldn't want her to think that we've grown apart would you?" Rashel said ask she walked behind me brushing her hand across my back. Once she reached back to face me,she reached up to touch my cheek with one of her fingers. As soon as she did a spider appeared on her finger and started to crawl on my face. Rashel dropped her hand and continued to talk as the spider keep crawling.

"Besides I think I'm going to enjoy staying here. Oh Ty dear,you don't really want to anger me right now,we both know I'm stronger the you and your little..." she paused. It looked like she was considering one the right word before she said "...group" Rashel said the last word '_group_' in a sneer.

I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. Rashel had put me in a kind of spell but it was no spell I recognised. I knew that spiders were part of the carnation spell,which made you sick with tiny little bite sized lumps as if a lot of spiders had actually bitten you and you were just having an allergic reaction,but this was completely different. I couldn't even explain it. Rashel continued without looking at me.

"I have no idea why you would even think about letting Gran down. I can just imagine how disappointed she would be if she saw you now. Accusing me of starting trouble when I have told you I have stopped when dear sweet Eric died." She turned to me then and laughed her musical laugh. "Of course Eric did kinda have it coming to him,I mean I warned him to let his brother find his lost Covent without the hassle of looking after him. But I guess even Chase couldn't stop what was coming could he?" Rashel did a wrist movement with her right wrist and I could feel the spider that was on my face disappear. Suddenly, I could move and talk.

"Eric's death could have been prevented. He didn't have to die,I would of helped him." I said when I felt my voice fully come back. Rashel turned around sharply and it looked like she was a raging tornado. Her beautiful tanned face had twisted up into a ball of raging fury.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU WERE TOO BUSY HELPING THAT GIRL!" Rashel snapped then quickly composed herself. "I loved him Ty. I loved him and he left me to go after Chase. Where were you when you knew Chase had come back? Where were you when I tried to call you to tell you Eric had gone after Chase? I know where you were. You were with her weren't you?"

"Everyone thought that the 5th line had been killed off in the witch hunt. How was I or anyone suppose to know Chase was back and not dead or that his most respectable brother was trying to stop him?" I spoke softly because Rashel may be a lot of things but she really did love Eric.

"How do you know Eric was trying to stop him? Anyway,I'm going to stick around for awhile,sees what's cooking in this town. Maybe even get to know a few people. If you know who I mean." With that Rashel left me standing there while she walked back inside toward the others. I headed back inside to when she was already in the door.

**RASHEL'S POV**

Ty was just too easy to scare. Then again he'd always been an easy scare. I used to class him as an insect to my disposal but now of course he's not much of an insect,he's more of spider or a snake. When I reached the table again I saw Reid looking at me with his mouth slightly agar. I smirked at him when I saw Tyler come in the door looking distress which made my smirk even wider. This was just too fun! I Should of convinced my best friend Matchitehew to come along. He would have loved to start some trouble with me.

"What's got you all in a twist mate. You look awful." Pogue said to Ty. I have to say this will be fun messing with this little group. I watched Tyler look up from his greasy burger to stare at Pogue.

"Yeah man,I'm fine. Rashel just told me some bad news that's all."

"Aw Ty. I knew I shouldn't have told you about poor sweet Aunt Meg." If I was going to get anywhere and do my unfinished business I guess I'm gonna have to lie to get what I want.

"Oh no what happened?" Sarah asked.

"Is she ill or something? Kate asked once I didn't answer. Tyler just stared at me so I flashed him my famous smirk and then quickly composed my face in a sad look.

"It's horrible. She's in hospital with a broken arm and she also has these terrible fits. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her. She hasn't left the hospital in years and Ty didn't know because he hasn't spoken to any of us until now. Reid lend in close to me and took my hand.

"Is there anything we could do?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Oh no. I couldn't ask of anything from you guys. But thank you,you are all to kind."

this time Caleb spoke up. "Feel free to ask us for anything." He said. This acting stuff is all to easy. I guess that's just because I'm a nature at mind games.

"Yeah man,that goes for you to. I mean you must be sad to just find out about this now." Pogue said looking at Tyler.

At that,Tyler's head snapped up. "It's time to go Rashel. I'll see you guys later ok."

Then Tyler pulled me to my feet and forcefully pulled me outside toward his car.


	4. Zarife

**REID'S POV**

I have never seen Tyler act like that. I wonder if there's more to what Rashel and Tyler had been telling us. No body else seemed to notice the way Tyler had acted. I just watched my chatting friends and suddenly I felt a sort of sadness wash over me.

"Hey guys,I think I'm gonna go and get some rest. I feel beat plus if Ty's there then I'll probably try and get some information out of him." I lied. The truth was that I wanted to be alone. That meant not going back to the dorm where Tyler would most likely be.

"Yeah man,see ya tomorrow." Pogue said as he slapped my hand.

"See ya." Both Kate and Sarah said together and went back to their conversation.

"Maybe next time you and Ty can have a game of pool with us while the girls welcome Rashel in whatever girls do." Caleb grinned by how unaffected the girls were by him suggesting having a girls night with Rashel.

I grinned with Caleb but I was looking at how smooth Sarah's skin was. I wished so much that I could be the guy that got to put his arm around her. I shook myself as if I had a shiver then left quickly out the door. I was not expecting a short brown haired girl to run into me.

"Uh, I'm sorry." She looked up and saw me. Her eyes got wide and she looked like she was in shock. "Your...Your Reid aren't you?"

It was a simple question,I mean I knew who _ I _ was but I didn't know how _she _knew who I was.

"Yeah,I'm Reid. Who are you?"

"Don't worry who I am. Is Tyler with you I need to,um,talk to him."

"He was with us but he left with his cousin Rashel. Is there something you would like me to tell him. I'm his room mate." She looked sad when she looked at me.

"No no,it should be fine. Just tell him that Z will catch up with him later." What a strange girl. As I watched her leave I got an unusual feeling of dread.

**TYLER'S POV**

The car was silent and it was pleasant at least till a problem struck my mind.

"Rashel sooner or later she'll come. You know she will." I said remembering all to that Zerife would soon after Rashel.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Rashel's voice was small and child-like.

"Rash,you know she'll be on your trail. She won't let you get far without her watching out."

"'She won't let you get far without her watching out' Gosh you sound like Alex. Now he was a downer." Rashel said as a hiss.

"Rash,I'm serious."

"Oh Ty,you really shouldn't worry. Would you let me out here. I think Kelsey would be asleep and the sound of the car might wake her."

I let her out and caught a glimpse of her smirk. I drove off.

When I reached the comfort of my dorm I heard Reid's familiar voice. He was singing and very badly so I opened the door to stop him. I looked at him curiously and then flopped on my bed. Reid then flopped on his bed and turned off the lamp. It was the only light he had on so it went completely dark. We lay there in silence before his voice cut through like a knife.

"Has Rashel got a boyfriend?" He asked. I knew he'd ask at some point but I'd hoped he wouldn't ask just after he'd meet her.

"No but I don't know if she's into that kinda thing." I lied so easily. I think it made it easy since Reid didn't really know her.

"Oh,well I don't know her at all but she looked sort of interested tonight. That reminds me. Some chick was looking for you to." Reid sounded all to casual about this. What if it was her? I can't handle the stress if it was.

"Oh what was her name?" I asked trying to sound as equally calm as Reid.

"She didn't say but she was all nervous when I said you'd gone with your cousin. She'd asked me to tell you that Z will catch up with you later. Whose Z?"

"NO ONE!" I snapped at him. I turned around and pulled a blanket over the top of me. "Reid I wouldn't worry ok. Night." I said and then went to sleep.


	5. Strange

**REID'S POV**

The next morning I expected Ty to be out on his usual run but he was still in bed and I didn't know if he was asleep or not so when I rang Caleb I had to whisper not to wake him.

"Hey man it's Reid. Ty's asleep now. He got in really late too."

"Did you find anything else out?"

"There's something I do need to tell you but not over the phone."

"Ok then...meet me at Pogue's. Don't worry Sarah and Kate won't be there."

"Yep say in 20 minutes."

"See ya there,oh and don't bring Tyler."

"What if he can tell us something about why he's acting strangely?"

"I said no Reid." Caleb said firmly.

"I know Ty though. He wouldn't like it if the convent just left him out."

Caleb sighed before answering, "Reid,we have to for his own good. At least until we can figure out stuff about his cousin. If he isn't going to tell us, we'll have to do it ourselves."

Then he was gone. I got up and quietly got dressed and then left the room. Tyler didn't even stir when I brushed his foot against my leg in my haste to go. It was strange for Ty not to be up and running around the school but I left that thought alone while I walked quickly to Pogue's. I didn't like leaving Ty out of this,I mean he is the baby boy of the convent and I felt like a mean big brother leaving him out. Then again he was keeping stuff from us.

**TYLER'S POV**

Reid must have thought I was asleep because I heard everything he was saying. He was talking to someone and it was about me. Maybe Caleb or Pogue but why would they talk about leaving me out of the convent? Then a thought hit me, what if it's about Rashel?

Suddenly,Reid stopped talking and was trying to be quiet as he got ready. I heard him leave so I got up and got dressed. Then I rang the one person I dreaded on ringing.

"Zerife it's Ty." There was silence before she spoke.

"Ty I was wondering when you would get in contact with me. Where is she?"

I didn't want to tell her so I said what I originally planed on saying.

"I don't know where she is. Just meet me under the East Oak tree,you know the one where you first tried to kill her."

"Oh Ty,your full of laughs. Trying to protect your precious cousin,it's all a bit priceless isn't it. I will win in the end you know. I'll meet you there at round 2. Oh and Ty be on time,I do hate to be kept waiting."

Then she was gone. Again I tried too protect Rashel when she doesn't even help herself. I don't even stand a chance against Zerife. I wish Rashel would learn to pay back her debts. Especially if she has to pay back a war demon.


End file.
